


The Darkness Moves

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [23]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linkeduinverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Noble,” Savage called after he saw Eternal leave to go distract Time.The vain man continued braiding his hair but glanced over to Savage growling, “What do you heathens want?”Savage held in a sigh as he said, “you’re coming with us.”





	The Darkness Moves

“Noble,” Savage called after he saw Eternal leave to go distract Time.   
The vain man continued braiding his hair but glanced over to Savage growling, “What do you heathens want?”  
Savage held in a sigh as he said, “you’re coming with us.”  
“You of all people are most definitely not the boss of me,” Noble said rolling his eyes and tying of his new braid.   
“Now Noble,” Savage barked and Noble huffed, but rose to his feet and followed Savage and Conqueror through the bridge between the worlds.   
“What do you need me for?” Noble asked boredly examining his nails.   
Savage held in a frustrated scream. Things used to be so easy. Noble used to love to please him and listened to everything with religious vigor, but that was too long ago. Although, thinking of it like that, Savage couldn’t help but think back to when Eternal found him for the first time and began training him. But…well, Savage could never imagine purposefully hurting Noble, Eternal on the other hand had no problem with ‘forcefully ingraining’ his lesson into Savage.   
“All we have to do is capture Twilight,” Savage sighed and Conqueror and Noble froze.   
“Wait,” Conqueror said, “that’s what we’re out here doing?”  
Savage sighed, “Yes.”  
“Well then why am I here?” Noble scoffed.   
“You sound like you’re Light-,” Savage said.   
“Don’t compare me to that heathen!” Noble screamed.   
Conqueror immediately said, “Shut it! No one can know we’re here!” The man then turned to Savage, “I’m surprised a dog like you actually has a brain, that plan isn’t half bad…”  
Savage rolled his eyes, ignoring the pain in his chest from that comment, looking back to Noble, “You’re going to get close enough for it to seem natural and call for Twilight. When he comes over Conqueror and I are going to jump down and knock him out. Plain and simple.”  
“Wait, do I have to get mud and dirt on me to pretend to be my light?” Noble whined.   
Savage inhaled a deep, but not very calming breath, “No, all you have to do is say the line that I give you and make it sound like Wild.”  
“Fine, what do I have to say,” Noble pouted.   
“All you have to say is ‘Hey Twi, come look at what I found!’” Savage said, “Got it?”  
Noble nodded, “Of course.” He then cleared his throat and said in the snarkiest tone Savage May have ever heard come out of his mouth, “Hey Twi, come look what I found!”  
“Noble,” Savage warned, “Just make it sound like Wild and we can be done faster.”  
“But that’s hard, I’m sophisticated and basically royalty, he’s a dirty heathen that like to roll around in the mud,” Noble whined crossing his arms like a child.   
“Noble,” Savage warned again.   
Noble dramatically covered his heart saying, “You juts spontaneously spring this responsibility onto me and the expect perfection immediately? While I am perfection in every way it takes time to devolve my voice to sound like that ruffian!”  
“They literally sound exactly the same, just stop sounding like posh princess and you’ll be fine,” Conqueror growled.   
“Like you’re in to talk about princesses Barbara!” Noble shouted outraged.   
Savage had to keep himself from screaming in agony.   
…  
Time looked over to Twilight who was resting his head on the table. It was only the two of them in the dining room, everyone else was spread out across the ranch. Shadow was still avoiding Twilight and Hyrule like the plague, not that Time really blamed him, but he could see that it was taking a toll on the people he was avoiding.   
Twilight stood up abruptly, chair scraping across the floor garnering Time’s attention. “I’m going out. I’ll be in the woods or something.”  
Time grimaced at the tension in the young mans voice, but did not stop him as he left through the back door.   
“Well, you certainly seem to have everything under control.”   
Time jolted at the voice that appeared beside him. Eternal, sitting in the chair next to Time laughed, “Oh how the mighty fall.”  
Time rolled his eyes growling, “Get out of here Eternal.”  
“Oh, gained some confidence have we?” The Dark mocked, bringing a hand up to his forehead mockingly, “How will I ever recover from these hateful words of yours Time, truly I’m wounded.”

Time gritted his teeth together and stood up to walk away only to have Eternal’s hand wrap tightly around his wrist, “You think you can walk away from me? No, I will always be here. Watching every failure you make. Every mask you put on. Speaking of masks please, do tell, how does it feel to wear the skin of dead people?”  
Time’s heart skipped a beat.   
“Is it just a fashion trend I’m unaware of or maybe just a personal hobby…really I am quite curious.” Eternal continued.   
Time pulled his arm away, but in doing so, Eternal pulled off his arm guard revealing the numbers engraved into his flesh. Time’s breathing stopped and his entire body froze.   
Eternal easily pushed him into the nearby wall and grabbed his arm, looking at the numbers. Time shut his eyes and turned his head away as Eternal lifted his arm up to make him see.   
“You can’t even look at it…” Eternal laughed, “If you cant even face this, how will you ever face me?”  
Suddenly the pressure holding him against the wall was gone and Time collapsed into the ground, trembling and shaking. Eternal was right.   
He was pathetic, he couldn’t win.   
…  
“Hey Twi, come look at what I found!” Noble shouted as he saw Twilight in the distance. After calling out, he glanced up to Savage and Conqueror who gave him a thumbs up. Noble nodded and with a scowl allowed the two others to pull him up into the tree with them.   
Twilight soon ran into the clearing in his wolf form before shifting back into a man as he called out, “Wild, what did you need me to see?” Twilight walked around, slowly getting closer and closer to their hiding place.   
Savage silently drops down behind him and with a heavy swing with the butt of his sword, knocks Twilight out.   
“Well,” Conqueror said jumping down, “he must be your Dark because he was such a simpleton.”  
Savage scowled before demanding, “Pick him up Barbara, we need to get out of here before anyone else comes.”  
Conqueror scowled, but did as asked. Noble jumped down, landing gracefully next to Savage, “You’re welcome.”  
Savage rolled his eyes as they faded into the shadows with their newest victim.


End file.
